Everything
by EvilGoddess02
Summary: a little fluffy, smutty, sappy song fic written for someone at PP..... It's a Babe!


EVERYTHING

Disclaimer: The characters are Janet's and the song is Everything by Lifehouse. Not mine again. Sigh.

A little R/S Sap with some smut and an HEA. I've also been told that this needs a tissue warning, so consider yourself warned! Ps, this does not mean angst

EVERYTHING

Ranger draped his tux jacket over the back of the chair and removed his bow tie and vest, before loosening his cuffs. Moving around the room, he lit the candles, while reflecting on the events of the day.

He had finally done it. He had made his Babe his for eternity. Today was their wedding day, and even now the memory of her walking down the aisle toward him, in a simple cream colored dress, was enough to take his breath away.

Though he wasn't a religious man, Ranger would get down on his knees every day and thank God for sending Stephanie Plum, now Manoso, into his life. Ranger didn't know how he could possible deserve it, but he was a truly blessed man.

Finished with the candles that adorned every surface, Ranger moved on to turn on the stereo. Just as the first strums of music floated into the room, he heard the bathroom door open. Ranger turned to see Stephanie standing there, the light from the bathroom behind her, shining through the long white satin nightgown she now wore. Her wild curls tumbled down around her shoulders, and the candle light reflected in her blue, blue eyes. She was a vision, a goddess. And she was his wife.

_find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again  
_

Stephanie stepped into the room, looking like the angel she was. His angel. Ranger walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They started swaying to the music, Steph pressing back against him and laying her head back on his shoulder. Placing small kisses along her shoulder, Ranger cupped the small mound on her stomach in his big hands. His child was growing there, and he knew there would be many more.

_  
you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything _

Ranger ran his hands up Stephanie's body, cupping her breasts. He rubbed circles against her nipples with his palms, while kissing his way across her shoulder, working his way up her neck. Using his thumb and forefinger, Ranger lightly pinched Stephanie's nipples, working them into tight aching peaks. She moaned just as he reached her mouth.

_and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this yeah _

Thrusting his tongue into her mouth Ranger turned Stephanie in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. Stephanie could feel how hard Ranger was against her, how much he wanted her, and her body responded in kind. The moisture pooled between her legs and she wanted him, this man, her husband, so much that she felt hollow inside without him.

_you calm the storms  
and you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
take me deeper now _

Stephanie broke the kiss and pulled away from Ranger slightly. Just enough space that she could reach in between them and start undoing the buttons on his shirt. She dipped her head and started placing small kisses along his chest on every piece of skin she slowly revealed. Ranger tipped his head back and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her lips against him. As Stephanie reached the end of his shirt she pulled it out of his pants and Ranger shrugged it off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

_and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this _

Capturing her hands in his, Ranger brought them back down to her side, holding them firmly in his. He let her know with the look in his eyes that he wanted her to keep still now. When Ranger was sure that Stephanie would not move, he slowly traced his hands up her arms, until he reached the thin straps to her night gown. Using his palms, he slowly pulled the straps back down her arms, revealing her beautiful body. When he reached her wrists Ranger let go, causing the gown to drop and pool around Stephanie's feet. Stepping back, Ranger simply drank in the sight of her; she really was a goddess, an angel. Stephanie made no move to cover herself as she watched Ranger drink in the sight of her.

_and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this _

Scooping Stephanie up in his arms Ranger carried her over to the bed and laid her down in the middle. Starting in between her breasts, Ranger used the tip of his tongue to lick a wet path down to the top of the white silk thong that hid her from his view. He could tell from her scent that she was as ready for him as he was for her. Gently, Ranger pulled the thong down her legs, once again drinking in the sight of her, spread out on his, no their, bed, naked, with her hair in a halo around her. He would never get enough of the sight of her. After he had finished removing her panties, Ranger quickly divested himself of his pants. He needed to be inside her now.

_cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything_

Stephanie spread her legs open for him as Ranger crawled across the bed towards her. Settling in between her legs, Ranger slowly thrust inside of her, until he was fully sheathed. They both paused and looked deep into each other's eyes at the feel of him stretching her so full. Time stopped, and it was just them, and the feel of them around each other.__

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

Ranger closed his eyes for a moment, and then he opened them again, his gaze automatically focusing on Stephanie's. He spoke then, the first words spoken since they had come home from the reception.

"I love you Babe. You are my everything."__

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

The emotions flew across Stephanie's face as well as her heart. She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. Clearing her throat she tried again. Laying her palm against Ranger's cheek, she spoke in a low husky voice.

"Oh, Ranger, I would be nothing without you. I love you too."__

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything 

Ranger pulled out of her, until just the tip of his erection was left connected with her. Slowly he flexed his hips and thrust back into her. Setting a slow and deep rhythm, Ranger continued to thrust in and out of her. Stephanie's eyes never left his, showing him every thing she was feeling, how he was touching her soul.

_and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this _

It didn't take long for them both to feel the tightening of their bodies. The emotions and love they were both feeling sending them over the edge at the same time, connected closer than any two humans had ever been connected. As the most powerful orgasm that either had ever felt washed through their bodies, they still kept eye contact.

_and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this _

Stephanie woke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. Ranger got up and quickly pulled on his silk boxers, throwing her his shirt from last night. Stephanie had just gotten it on and mostly buttoned when the door opened and Julie came bouncing in. She was carrying a breakfast tray and bouncing with excitement.

"I brought you breakfast in bed! I wanted to do something nice for you since you got married yesterday. Here you go Daddy and Mo…. I mean Steph." Julie's voice trailed off and she looked a little uncertain.

Ranger and Stephanie exchanged a glance, communicating silently with each other. Stephanie turned to Julie and held her arm out.

"Come here baby." Ranger took the tray from Julie and she climbed into the bed, snuggling into Stephanie's side.

"I think that because you are coming to live with us, that it would be ok for you to call me Mom now. In fact, I would love it if you would consider it. We are all a family now." Julie looked in between Ranger and Stephanie with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked. At their nods she squealed and threw herself into Stephanie's arms. "I love you Mom and Daddy!" Ranger set the tray down and pulled both of his girls into his arms for a hug.

They all settled into the bed, with Julie in the middle and ate breakfast together while discussing their plans for the day. This became their normal Sunday morning routine, sometimes adding in new family members as their family grew over the years.

_And they lived happily ever after….._


End file.
